7teenseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Wong
Nicole "Nikki" Wong is one of the seven main characters of 7teen. Personality Sarcastic and cynical (with a pinch of jaded), Nikki is the most independent of her seven friends. Her sharp mind and quick wit enable her to make funny and insightful comments, but also land her in trouble every now and then. She's mischievous, but doesn't intend to do her friends wrong. Because she's faced challenges and adversity since her childhood, she tends to be tough and outspoken. Unlike Caitlin, she's a realist rather than an idealist. Beneath her tough and sarcastic exterior, however, is a person who deeply cares for her friends and boyfriend. She's no stranger to showing emotion, but frequently tries to hide her sadness from those around her. Besides Wyatt and Sydni, she stands as the group's biggest bookworm, frequently reading both non-fiction and travel books—while staying away from anything dealing with sci-fi. She's a feminist, a strong proponent of girl power. Because of this, her beliefs frequently guide what music she listens to. Occasionally, she gets into spats with Jonesy over his misogynistic tendencies. Biography As of "One Year, Another Summer," she and Jonesy have been going out for about six months (nearing their "halfivserary," as Caitlin calls it). They are both nervous to admit they love each other, considering both of them tend to be stubborn and care a lot more for each other than they say. After a series of close, romantic moments, they confess their feelings in "From the Runway with Love." Their relationship progresses since then. For instance, in "Controversy," they begin having flirty late-night conversations with each other. She seems to take to Sydni pretty well—bonding over their dislike of the Khaki Barn, where they both unfortunately work—although in "Controversy" their budding friendship hits a snag because of Sydni's blog. They make up and continue becoming friends in "Just Another Saturday Night," the idea of them being close friends explored more in "Miss Camaraderie." Trivia *Nikki (typically) is annoyed whenever people bring up her real name, which is Nicole. *Unlike Jen and Courtney, Nikki and her older sister don't share a good relationship. Because of their fragmented relationship, Nikki hardly sees her nephew. *Besides being her boyfriend, Jonesy is Nikki's male best friend. (Wyatt is her other male best friend; they frequently enjoy each other's company, debating their tastes and encouraging each other.) Jen is her female best friend. *One of her favorite bands, besides DawgToy, is Garbage. *Her hobbies include reading, writing (sometimes in a journal), and traveling (or at least dreaming of it). *She fantasizes about packing up her things and leaving Toronto to explore the world. *Aside from the gang, she can be seen hanging out with Gwen, Morgana, Jean, and Tristan. *Out of all the main couples, Jonesy and Nikki seem to be the most affectionate. They are sometimes caught kissing by their friends. *Nikki chose not to move to Nunavut, unlike the actual events of the 6teen episode Bye Bye Nikki. *The necklace she always wears was given to her by her grandmother. *Jonesy has given her his letterman jacket, which she keeps in her room. *She sometimes tries eating healthier, but succombs to pigging out on junk food. *Despite being embarrassed by her mother, Nikki is close to her. *At the occasional party, she can be seen drinking. Category:Characters